Harry Potter in Albania
by TheMallardDuck
Summary: Death Eaters still run riot in Albania one year after Voldemorts defaet. I had always wondered what Harry would do after Deathly Hallows. I don't own the characters, JK Rowling does. And she's very wealthy for it.
1. Chapter 1

**Part One - Gjirokastër**

The picturesque city of Gjirokastër in southern Albania had been mutilated by the recent war. The traditional Ottoman buildings were heavily vandalized; some still burning from the battles that had raged throughout the year, others had pro-Voldemort messages scrawled across them in a substance that looked worryingly like blood.

Exactly one year ago The Ministries of Magic from across Europe had sent out task forces to remove the pro-Voldemort presence in Albania. These Albanian Death Eaters had run riot during Lord Voldemort's reign, and since his defeat one Death Eaters had taken it upon himself to fill Voldemort's shoes and keep Albania under his control. His name was Stilian Nishani, and he had the unwanted honor of succeeding Harry Potter as Undesirable Number One.

The UK's task force famously featured Harry Potter himself, who currently patrolled a Gjirokastër street alongside two British aurors securing the area.

Harry gratefully accepted the flask of water handed to him by Savage, and gulped down its entire contents before refilling it with a flick of his wand. They had been walking these same streets for days, waiting for the muggle attacks that had become all too regular in this area. Nishani was nearby, there had been several sightings and he had escaped capture by the Spanish task force just two days ago. The French task force had enchanted the entire city so that no-one could apperate in or out, meaning that Nishani was trapped, but then again so were they.

Harry turned to Savage and was about to comment on the blistering heat when a terrified scream filled the air. Savage and Proudfoot, whose reactions were quicker, had already set off in its direction so Harry followed them, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

"It's Nishani, "whispered Savage. "He's torturing that poor woman, and there's at least three Death Eaters with him."

"Have you got a clear shot?" asked Proudfoot, his voice dripping with concern.

"No, we'll have to get closer. But they'll see us coming."

"What if one of us snuck round the back through those back alleys," suggested Harry pointing to his left. The back alleys would lead to a point directly behind Nishani and his men he was sure of it.

"We'll need to make sure they're not spotted sneaking behind them," said Savage. "Me and Potter will distract the Death Eaters, Proudfoot you sneak round and stun as many as you can."

Proudfoot nodded, and then set off into the back alley keeping as quiet as possible.

"You ready Potter?" Asked Savage.

"Yep," lied Harry.

So with sweat dripping town his face, Harry ran round the corner wand raised. Yet again he seemed to be putting himself in these suicidal situations. One of the Death Eaters saw him coming and fired a jet of green light in his direction. Harry dived to his left behind the cover of a bench. By the time he looked over the bench back at the Death Eaters they had created a wall of innocent muggles by levitating them in front of them in a tight line and were hiding behind them. Harry looked over to Proudfoot who was crouched behind a tree; he saw Harry was safe and signalled for Harry to stay where he was.

Suddenly one of the Death Eaters cried out and the wall of floating muggles dropped to the floor and they ran for safety. Harry instantly jumped up and fired multiple stunning spells in the direction of the Death Eaters, hitting one right in the face. Cheering inside Harry continued to run forward aiming more stunning spells at the two who were running away. He, Proudfoot and Savage all met where the Death Eaters were standing originally. Proudfoot agreed to stay behind and contact help to round up those already stunned whilst Harry and Savage gave chase to the two remaining Death Eaters, one of whom was Nishani, Harry was almost certain.

They ran through the town, past more picturesque houses and market stalls until they saw two men stood next to a fountain depicting Albanian national hero Gjergj Kastrioti Skanderbeg. They were both dressed in long black robes; with the hoods pulled over they're heads. Both were deep in heated discussion so failed to notice Harry and Savage creep nearer.

Being careful not to be seen by Savage as well as the Death Eaters Harry reached inside his jacket and pulled out the invisibility cloak, covering himself with it in the same movement. Silent and invisible, Harry crept nearer to get a clear shot at either Death Eater.

But just as he got within range, Savage jumped out from behind the car he was crouched behind, clearly panicking at Harry's sudden disappearance and fired random spells in all directions, fear and exhaustion sapping all professionalism from his actions. Harry ducked to avoid the onrushing jets of red, blue and green, but he was not quick enough and was hit by a body-bind curse, his knees locking painfully beneath him causing him to hit the ground hard.

But Harry must not have been Savage's only victim, as two heavily Albanian accented voices echoed around the square.

One simply cried in pain, the other who tore off his hood to reveal himself as Nishani, shouted spells back at Savage.

The duel raged with Harry in the middle, perfectly still beneath his cloak. The two men fired spell after spell at each other, both either flicking it away or diving athletically away. Soon the duel became a close combat, with each man using they're wand as a sword or a knife, aiming to land a physical blow on the other.

Harry knew Savage was had lost even before he did, the body-bind curse was slowly lifting as Savage put more and more energy into the duel. Nishani laughed manically as he threw himself backward firing a hex right at Savage's chest, launching him through the air as if her were just a doll. Taking his opportunity Harry threw of the invisibility cloak and stunned Nishani before he could raise his wand. Finally, he snatched Nishani's wand from his still hand, then ran to Savage's lifeless body, praying he was alive.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two – Inva**

The silence was broken by a pop, as a black haired man appeared out of no-where. He strode confidently towards the smallest of the houses in the street, only stopping to check his reflection in the window of a car.

The man had shoulder length jet black hair that flicked out and curled, refusing any attempt that the man made to neaten it. His emerald green eyes were hidden behind a pair of tortoise-shell framed glasses. He was dressed in a black velvet jacket, a light blue shirt, grey trousers and a pair of black boots. He made one last attempt to tame his hair before continuing toward the smallest house. He opened the door with a simple flick of his wand and headed purposefully up the stairs. Turning into the room on his right he paused at the entrance. A woman sat with her back to him, staring into a mirror whilst applying mascara. She caught sight of the man in the mirror and turned and ran into his open arms with joyful moans. She stared up into his emerald eyes and kissed him fiercely on the lips. When they parted he gently stroked her mousey brown hair behind her ear and paused to take her appearance in. Her pale blue eyes sparkled with excitement and she was biting her bottom lip softly.

"We've done it, it's over, the ministry is back." As soon as the words left his lips she kissed him fiercely once again, her whole body seemed to shake with his touch.

"Does this mean, you will return to England?" She spoke with a heavy Albanian accent, and a heavier heart.

"Yes, but not until tomorrow,"

"How did it happen? Tell me everything." It was an order not a request.

The man guided the woman to the bed and they both sat down, he kissed her again, breathing in her smell.

"Nishani fell in Gjirokastër, not without hexing Savage. He's recovering back in England, I had to duel Nishani alone. He's a brilliant wizard, I nearly died."

"But you won of course," she said proudly.

"I've told you before. This sort of stuff always sounds more impressive than it really is."

They both laughed, lying back on the bed, falling into each other's arms.

"I never asked you. What did you do before all this? I mean, what was your job?" He asked.

"I was an artist, a tattoo artist. My husband does not approve, he does not agree it is art." With the mention of her husband she looks over to the bedside table where her wedding ring sits, whilst she massages the tan line on her finger.

"I should give you a tattoo, something to remember me by." It was another order; she had already launched of the bed and returned from her wardrobe clutching an ornate purple quill with a needle-like point.

"I'm . . . I, don't really know . . . Um," stuttered the man.

"Shhh,"

He instantly subsided at her command.

"There is one thing I wouldn't mind a tattoo of" he said finally. He reached of the bed and grabbed a piece of parchment off the floor; on it he drew a line to represent the wand, a circle to represent the stone and a triangle to represent the cloak.


End file.
